Lada and Will
by thatobsessivefangirl
Summary: Will's dead. Tessa was never his. He tries his best to move on when he meets a the girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Dedicated to MissTessaHerondale. Alternate Universe. Rated T for slight swearing. I don't really swear that much, it's just really late. One shot


**First one shot. Blah Blah Blah. I'm so sleepy. I don't even know. Dedicated to MissTessaHerondale, my nearly parabatai but not quite... lol? This is Lada's Christmas present :) (Merry Seriously early Christmas) She might be writing one for me I don't know... Read the bottom?**

**This is all Will's POV... :)**

* * *

><p>I should have listened.<p>

I should have.

"Hi. William Herondale?" There's a girl leaning over me, she kind of reminds me of Tessa, with long brown hair which reaches her waist and deep brown eyes.

"Yea that's me" I try to get up.

"Shh it's going to hurt for a while." She whispers, gently pushing me back down,

I'm confused, really confused. I take a look around me, I'm in a small cabin like room, with a single bed which I'm lying on right now. The girl's sitting on a wooden chair, right next to my bed.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Lada" She answer shortly before picking up a wash cloth and dabbing my face lightly.

"And where am I?"

"You're dead William" She says quietly.

"Call me Will." I say quietly.

You're dead as well?"

"Yes"

"And we're in heaven?"

She smiles softly before nodding.

"How did I end up here?" I ask myself quietly.

"I asked myself the same thing, when I got here." she smirks softly. She really is quite pretty.

"What happened to you?"

"My brother put me in a sleeping bag then threw me into and fire" She shrugs nonchalantly.

My eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"So what time are you from?" She asks. Resting her feet on the side of the bed, next to my hip.

I look at her in confusion.

"We're all from different time periods. Don't ask" she explains

"Victorian era"

"World War 2" She says.

"World Wars?"

"Yea." She looks down at her hands, she doesn't want to talk.

"I'm a shadowhunter" I say to try break our awkward silence.

"I know, I saw your marks." I look down at my body, where are my marks? Lada obviously sees my confusion and explains.

"You lose your marks when get here."

"So there's no way I can leave here?"

"Nope" she says grimacing

"So we're stuck here"

"Yup" she says smirking a bit more.

"So… Friends?"

She smiles.

"Friends."

…

I don't know what happen. One day I just woke up and I've liked Lada ever since. I got over Tessa, I don't feel anything for Tessa. Every time I close my eyes I see Lada's brown eyes and long wavy hair. Woah. What's happening to me? I feel like a girl.

Lada and I are sitting on a cliff, legs hanging over the edge while she tells me everything I need to know about my 'new' life. Talk about living on the edge. Turns out there were a lot of heavens, you can't change heavens, so, as Lada puts it, 'you're gonna have to suck it up and be nice to everyone'. I laughed, she's quite the character.

"You're a good friend you know" Lada says as she rests her head on my shoulder, I'm crushed. I've been called a lot of things but I think that one hurt the most.

"I know I am" I say softly, effectively concealing my feelings

She chuckles.

"Always so cocky" she whispers looking forward.

…

I'm at the Christmas party when it happens.

The bastard Sebastian's trying to touch her. She looks unfazed. They keep talking for a minute until he reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear when she blushes! She fucking blushes! I have to admit I'm crushed. It's like she got one of her impossibly high heels and crushed my tiny heart. Before I know it I'm marching towards them, eyes blazing, I'm so angry I can't even comprehend.

"Oh hey Will" Lada says cheerfully, I almost forget what I'm doing when I look at her smile. Almost.

"Don't touch her" I growl.

"Calm down Will" She grits through her teeth.

Sebastian smiles evilly and I grab Lada by her bicep and drag her off with me.

"What the hell is your problem?" She cries when we're alone. "You can't be this rude Will!" She's outraged.

But I'm out of it. Actually I'm staring at her lips. Shit. She's stopped talking.

"Are you even listening?" She asks looking at me angrily. God she's too cute.

"Oh my god Will!" She cries outraged. She starts to snap her fingers in front of my face. That's when I realise I can't keep it in any longer. I have to tell her.

I catch her hand and lean closer, I see her eyes widen fractionally. I gently brush my lips against hers, giving her the chance to push me away. But she doesn't, instead Lada pulls me down by the collar of my shirt and crushed her lips to mine brutally. She started to suck on my bottom lip when I elicited a groan. I pushed her back up against the wall, grab the back of her thighs and wraps her legs around my waist and hoist her up. She smiles halfway through our heated kiss.

"I like you" I whisper.

"No shit"

And she kisses me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! <strong>

**This is strictly a one shot. I know we all love Will but if anyone of you call Lada a whore, you die! Okay maybe not cos i'm like 5 foot nothing and I have no idea how to fight... but yea?! **

**PS. (this is for Lada but feel free to read it...) Loveeeee Youuuuu babes, Don't you dare die on me, cos then I'll have to deal with this mundane shit on my own :( . Merry Christmas! I'll message my undying love to you over Facebook later ;)**

**Follow. Favourite. Review. **


End file.
